Looking For Trouble
by GeorgianaPadfoot
Summary: Last year the war ended and Hogwarts is open again, closing upon Dumbledore's death. All Seventh Years are back, including Head Girl and Boy Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Soon both are on a quest to find a young witch by the name of Georgiana.
1. Chapter 1 This Is How It Begins

**A/N: Hi! This is my first ever Dramione FanFiction but not my first time absolutely loving them. Anyway back to point! A few things are different about this, some you will find out later but *trumpet flares* **

**~ Hogwarts closed when Dumbledore died and so it's sort of like how schooling would have been if the war had never happened, all of Harry's year is still in their Seventh year.**

**~ Blaise Zabini is both, I guess, in this fic. Some put him as of African descent and some of Italian and so Blaise Zabini has an Italian mother and African father :) **

**~ Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban and the ministry is trying to find a cure for the dark mark.**

**~Undecided if Snape is alive or not.**

Hermione was walking down the hall, fuming over the fact that she could not find the one man she had not even dreamt (more like nightmares, she snarled to herself) looking for. Draco Malfoy; ex-death eater, bigot, bully, sort-of-ex-enemy to one of her best friends Harry Potter and unfortunately... Head Boy - to match her Head Girl. Not even the 7th year Slytherins knew where he was, although Blaise Zabini did pause for a considerable time before answering. Hermione was so deep in thought that she almost ran into the messenger waiting out the Head Dorm portrait, a Dragon with gold scales and Silver eyes.

The messenger was a 4th year that Hermione had helped find the Ravenclaw dormitory in his first year. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, anxious to deliver his message and be off.  
>"By Merlin, you're finally here!" The Boy gave her a grateful grin. She couldn't help but grin eagerly back at him, his mood was certainly infectious.<br>"What have you got for me...? Uh..." Hermione trailed off, never having asked the name of the boy in front of her.  
>"Richard Davies! We met four years ago!" He responded while handing her a scroll. "I think I saw him in the Owlery, Hermione!" Richard told her while walking off.<br>"What? Who?" she called out after him but the only response she got was from a painting of an old woman.  
>"Don't worry dear, you'll find out in time I'm sure!" Hermione turned to thank the painting but soon saw that the woman had fallen asleep. Standing in front the Dragon she waited for it to unravel itself.<p>

"Evening Dontae." she spoke pleasantly to the Dragon that had grown to like her. Dontae had doted on Draco the second they met. It had been no surprise for Hermione of course, Draco meaning Dragon in Latin, Dontae in turn had loathed Hermione, like Draco, until she had asked him approval on the 10,000 word essay on a magnificent and dangerous creature of their choice for Care of Magical Creatures class. Dontae blinked his silver eyes at her and nodded regally at her greeting. "Veritas ad vitam spe."  
>At a swish of the golden dragon's tail the portrait swung open.<p>

The room was grand, decorated with the colours of all houses; the common-room was green with a gold feature wall. The bathroom was in the colours of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, blue and bronze. The Kitchen was designed in the colours of Huffelpuff's yellow and black, actually it was only the bedrooms that hadn't been coloured. Both Heads had been able to bewitch their rooms to a colour of their choice; bored of the plain colours Hermione had bewitched the walls to change colours every hour. Hermione sighed and collapsed into the nearest chair of silver and red, tapping the scroll with her wand she waited for it to unravel. 

The scroll was parchment, the ink green and in the handwriting of the Headmistress herself.

_'Hermione and Draco  
>Both of you are needed in my office at exactly 8:45 pm. <em>

_The matter is important and to be discussed with no-one.  
>The Password to reach the room is Incantation.<br>Sincerely yours  
>Professor McGonagall<br>Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. '  
><em>  
>Hermione shot out of the chair, all weariness of that day gone. She looked to-wards the grandfather clock for the time and almost screamed at the sight.<br>"8:20" Hermione whispered to herself. The Owlery, it all made sense now. She rushed out the door, only stopping to retrieve her wand and bid Dontae goodbye. It was twelve minutes to the second that Hermione arrived upon the tower, she would never admit it but she could have wept tears of relief at the sight of Draco standing by the edge stroking his eagle. Obsidian, Harry's new black owl, swooped down to greet her, giving a gentle hoot and nibbling at her ear before taking her treat and flying back to rest. Hermione turned back to Draco, surprised as she saw him watching Obsidian flying away and in turn released his own bird to return back.  
>"What is it you're here for?" Draco sighed, breaking the silence first. Something about him was different, sad perhaps. "Well?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. Hermione handed him the letter and watched him read it.<br>"We have around fifteen minutes to get there." Hermione said as she turned for the door, "coming?"

It was thirteen minutes and Forty-five seconds later that both Draco and Hermione stood outside the pillars marking the entrance to the Headmistresses office.  
>"Incantation" Hermione said as evenly as she could, both Heads still recovering from the run of two flights of stairs and three passage ways. The stairway was revealed to them, and both quickly stepped inside and waited for the pillar to move them up.<p>

Two raps on the door, as was Draco's style, later both Draco and Hermione were seated in front of Headmistress McGonagall and a strange man who Hermione recognised as an _Auror_ from the war. The Headmistress looked down at the both as she stood, as though planning very carefully how she would reveal her next words to them.

"Both of you were chosen as Head Boy and Girl for your outstanding knowledge, bravery, ability and experience. You two have equally shown proof of these in your deeds as Leaders of the school as well as role models for all Houses. Unfortunately I have one more thing to ask of you." she paused as the man standing behind her students went red at the end of her speech. "Yes?" she asked him.

"These... These... These KIDS." the man roared, outraged.  
>"Yes, these young adults, whom could beat you in both practical and theory tests as well as in a real life situation. Do I need remind you that this girl is Hermione Jean Granger, one third of the Golden Trio who spent all of last year searching for a way to destroy Voldemort, something no Auror ever came close to achieving, who is also known as the brightest witch her age? As well as the man sitting next to her, Draco Malfoy, the same Draco Malfoy who managed to overcome enraged Death Eaters who tried to assassinate his whole family after the death of Voldemort, oversee his family affairs while his father was on trial and yet still manage to get the second best scores of all students ever."<p>

The man looked a Draco in distaste.  
>"Only second? Only second to who?" He snarled.<br>"Albus Dumbledore!" All three declared at once, with equal distaste for the man before them.  
>"Then how it SHE!" he bellowed pointed at Hermione quite threateningly, "the brightest witch of her age!" Draco was suddenly standing and made point of knocking the man's arm aside.<br>"We are both second on that list, each earning the exact same scores for our OWLs and practice NEWT's." Draco half sneered at the man, "I remember Lucius once telling me that you had upset your mother with a score of 142, how disappointing." he remarked.

The man, Jenkens if Hermione's memory served her correct, opened his mouth and spluttered a few syllables before glaring at them all, declaring to McGonagall that she could "Deal with the situation however you like, just don't bother looking for me when it doesn't work!" and flooed out within the minute.

McGonagall looked slightly flustered as she turned back to the two students staring at her curiously.  
>"As I was saying, even though you two have been through a lot, you are needed one more time. We have been sent word of a girl, not yet fourteen, whose parents, muggles, have denied her schooling at Hogwarts, not believing the letters and as it was during a time where no-one could be spared, she has no knowledge of her magical abilities and this could mean disaster to all near her." Hermione nodded taking all the information in and making sure to remember it all.<p>

"But surely you don't need me!" Draco said, shocked. McGonagall didn't look surprised. "I mean, if she's a muggleborn, a girl and living in the muggle world wouldn't Granger be more suited to this task!"

McGonagall nodded at him but only seemed to be waiting for him to finish.

"Unfortunately, Mr Malfoy, this situation is not so simple. This could easily be more your family area then Miss Granger's. First, let me ask you a question. What happened to the closest family friends of you own mother?" Professor McGonagall raised her own eyebrow and Draco stiffened under her look.

"I came home and my mother had only that day that the Padfoot's had been murdered by muggleborns, searching for vengeance. If it hadn't been for my efforts and my mother's fragility Father would have been the first to hunt them down." Draco spat out. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"That's not what happened, Mr Malfoy." Draco's head shot up at her words and Hermione saw that his eyes were rimmed red. But no, she shook her head slightly, she didn't feel remorse for Malfoy. "A simple memory charm found out that two death eaters killed them when they tried to escape the life they were living only two years after Voldemort was believed to be killed by Harry." Hermione watched Draco drink in every word as though it was salvation. "This is where our story thickens; this girl is pureblood, adopted by a muggle family who has never believed in magic and perhaps never will."

Behind Hermione's chair the fireplace spewed forth green, and a leg stepped through. The Professor turned and smiled warmly at the woman stepping through the fireplace. Narcissa Malfoy stepped regally into the room.

"Mother?" Draco gasped, as far as he was concerned this day was worse off than it began. "What in the world is going on here?" The woman in question walked past, barely stopping to pat him on the arm. She walked past both Heads and clasped Professor McGonagall's hands in her own.

"Tell me all you have said is true, even though the tree doesn't lie, tell me!" Narcissa was almost begging to have confirmed what she heard to be true.  
>"The girl you are to be looking for is the daughter of Abraxas and Violetta Padfoot." Professor McGonagall said as she sat Narcissa Malfoy down in the last remaining chair.<p>

"Georgiana" Narcissa breathed, content.

**A/N: **

**Sorry, just this. **

**The Latin of Veritas ad Vitam Spe = The Hope of Truth to Life. **

**Hope You Enjoyed Reading, **


	2. Chapter 2 All Jokes Aside

Disclaimer: My Writing will never be as great as My Queen, J.K Rowling, and so I must admit that:

All Harry Potter, its Characters, Settings, Spells, and Awesomeness belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Nightmares of that day still plagued him, even though he had been barely the age of three. Nightmares of the day that his whole family lost a part of themselves, the Padfoot's had been family to them and they were gone. The nights he wakes from those dreams are the only nights Draco is not ashamed to cry.

Hermione had been watching him, watching all the emotions play out across his face. _Emotion, huh, that was a funny thing to think Malfoy had,_ she thought to herself_._ But before her very eyes Draco stood up and slammed his fist upon the table.

"I will do my very best to find her Professor, Mother. I promise you, I will not return without Georgiana Padfoot." Hermione nodded but could not help admire Malfoy for a few seconds before she nocked herself out of it, but something about his flushed tone and determined look on his face made him look… Godric help her, attractive.

With an amused smile Professor McGonagall sent them both back to their dorms with instruction to return to the Great Hall in the morning, 9 o'clock to be exact with the few spare possessions they were able to take with them. She furthered explained that all would be told in the morning. Draco found this to be coded in a way, '_but isn't that always the way with bloody Gryffindors' _he thought_._

And so they did as she asked and both walking in silence to the dorm-room, it was there that they went their separate ways to perform the duties that came with the position of Head. They had sorted it out on the tenth day, after they set war on each other, Draco coming out with bunny ears and Hermione a tail. The teachers had pressed them to call truce of sorts. So the plan was set, and soon they became cordially friendly (well enough for them to survive), Draco headed for Hufflepuff and Slytherin as per usual and Hermione set off to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Hermione's robes did nothing to conceal the cold of the castle of night as September had only ended nine days ago. She whispered the Ravenclaw password of '_Omnes sapientes feliciter perfecte_' meaning 'all wise men live happily, perfectly.' The room was quite as per usual and the moon casted the only light in the room as the fire had been doused. The Head Girl was glad to see all in bed because the Fourth Years were due to have a potions test already and the last couple of nights more than a few of them had been found asleep in their books. As she walked the familiar path to the Gryffindor tower Hermione found her mind plagued with thoughts of the journey to come, a journey with Malfoy at that. It was at that moment that Hermione felt lonelier then she had all year. If would have been different if Harry and Ron had been around that year, but no they were not.

_Harry and Ron are travelling the magical world and the Minister of Magic requested that one should stay for trails, public affairs and of the like. Ron had no business in that area and Harry was needed to comfort the magical world, so of course I had to give up something I have always wanted to do for my two best but deranged friends. Only Harry had seen that I was giving up so much for them and I needed time away from Ron as he had yet to confirm to anyone else the circumstance of our relationship. _

Suddenly she was standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"Good evening," Hermione greeted her warmly, "Lyra Vega' she said softly to the portrait and stepped through the door as it opened. As she strode in, she recognised a familiar red headed girl lit by the fire, spelled so it was still burning brightly, asleep on the couch Hermione slowly made her way to the girl and shook her gently.

"Ginny? Ginny you need to wake up, come on." The Head Girl whispered at her friend who was still drowsy.

"Not now, Pavati," she muttered sleepily, "I've gotta wait for Hermione to come!" she tossed. Laughing at her, Hermione reached in and jabbed her in the stomach, she jumped up and hit her head against the older girl's.

"Ow!" we both muttered before looking at each other and burst out into spontaneous laughter. When the laughter was quelled within them Ginny sat up and reached out to hug Hermione.

"Hermione, I was waiting up to see you, but I fell asleep! I got a letter from Ron and Harry, apparently they're _'Fireplacing it' _tonight, in around five, and that you would know what that meant.' Ginny said in a rush as soon as she let go of Hermione. "But first! Do you want to go shopping with me next _Hogsmeade_ weekend?" Ginny asked her eagerly knowing that all her friend needed was some quality time and good-ol' retail therapy. Sadly her bushy haired friend shook her head and opened her mouth to explain.

"Hello ladies," a manly voice came from the fire place and both girls looked up to see Harry and Ron, "God, I've missed this place!" Harry said fondly while looking around the room.

"Harry, Ron!" both girls whispered, just happy to see them, all other contact had been through owl so far.

"Who else could it be?" Ron asked jokingly, at that Hermione rolled her eyes whilst Ginny shot all that questions under the sun at Harry.

"Look, right now we are in Tuscany, it has been the first time we've been free of press conferences and meeting up with officials, Aurors, the like. It's been crazy." Harry told his little audience sitting before him.

"They've made us do all except bless their children!" Ron said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, mate!" Harry broke in, "That's tomorrow's meeting!" all four of them collapsed for utterly no reason at all, just for the joy of joking in each-others company.

"So, what's been up with you guys?" Ron asked pleasantly, "Got any plans coming up?" he asked eagerly as Hermione nodded to Ginny, signalling her to go first.

"The Quidditch team has been good, we won against Hufflepuff last week!" Ginny boasted proudly. "They are heaping us with homework **already**! But no surprise that Hermione finishes hers first day and has now set up a program that means she can help others who don't get it, while studying for her NEWTs." Ron and Harry didn't seem surprised by this and both shot Hermione a proud smile.

"What about the goss Ginny!" Ron demanded, wanting to hear about any miss-haps.

"Well, a First Year managed to blow up a flobberworm first week, a Third Year blew up a potion that caused true visions and Pavati is dating Dean" she finished grinning, "oh.. And uh, Hermione gave Malfoy rabbit ears" Ginny added with a satisfied giggle.

"Yeah, well he gave me a tail!" Hermione burst out angrily. Harry whistled slowly whilst Ron's head fully retreated from the fireplace, although his laughter could still be heard. "He is Head Boy with me and we have to share a Common-room. For some reason we got in a silly spat but it's all good now." Hermione offered.

"That's fair," Harry drawled between laughter. Ginny took over the conversation again to answer Ron's second question.

"Me and Luna" Ginny started.

"Luna and I," two voices but it, one Hermione and the other,

"Headmistress McGonagall, you look splendid as usual," Harry greeted his once transfiguration professor. In turn she nodded at him with a smile.

"Is Mr Weasley quite all right?" She asked concerned as Ron went off into a coughing fit.

"Yes mam, you just surprised me and I inhaled some soot." Ron coughed the last pieces of ash from his lungs, he then excused himself to retrieve a glass of water from somewhere in the room, his footsteps could be heard on what Hermione could only assume was marble.

"Anyways, I only came to give this to you once I saw the floo in the Gryffindor Common-room activate, I realised it would be easier looking for you here than in your room. I would like both you and Mr Malfoy to follow this; it is a list of what you will need to pack. I would like you to note, though, that the expedition could take anywhere from two weeks to months." With a small smile McGonagall left the room abruptly. Hermione picked up the folded piece of parchment that the Professor had left on the table and wondered what the contents held, although she knew she would pack more essentials anyway. She looked up to notice that all three were staring at her; Ron had his mouth open while Harry and Ginny just looked confused.

"Care to explain?" Ginny asked as Hermione continued to sit quietly. She nodded and put the folded note in her robe pocket.

"Okay, today I got a letter from Professor McGonagall asking to meet both Malfoy and I in her office…" Hermione continued to explain her queer evening to her friends. They all 'hmm'ed and 'really'ed in the appropriate places, she even told them of how Draco had reacted and that there was something different about him this year, not sinister and crack-pot crazy different, like last year, but a strange difference that was bugging her.

On the other side of the school Draco Malfoy was doing the exact same thing with only two people instead of Hermione's three. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott sat on the other side of Draco.

"You mean to tell us that you will be looking for an orphan girl, with the Gryffindor Princess as your only companion?" Blaise asked, and continued as Draco nodded, "Oh, this is precious, stai scherzando!" Blaise and Theo proceeded to collapse in laughter right before his eyes.

"You should both know by now that I don't joke about anything involving family!" Draco half snarled. That shut Blaise and Theodore up.

"Mate, we weren't laughing at that, you know we wouldn't! Just imagining if you both would return in one piece, you only lasted ten days last time right?" Draco nodded affirmation, "Don't worry 'bout _'the situation_' okay? We'll look after it while you're gone, you are just gonna have to explain!" Theo grinned at his best friend sitting on the couch in front of him. Draco felt as if some of the weight had been lifted of his shoulders, he grinned at his friends.

"Thanks guys, I don't know how I would survive all this without you. This stress is going to send me crazy, looking for Georgiana and with the Gryffindor know-it-all at that, if I survive this year with my wits intact I shall truly be amazed." The Slytherin said chuckling, as he did so Draco grabbed an apple on the table, chucked it up in the air and caught it.

The others had helped her think of ways to find the girl, Georgiana, and Ron had let Hermione take Astra with her as to deliver her progress when she could. She left her friends soon after telling them she needed sleep, she made them promise to get good sleep and to not get into trouble when she was gone, especially if Harry and Ron came back early or before Hermione and the Ferret. Slowly she made her way towards her room. Hermione was just about to say the password when a voice behind her did just that.

"Malfoy, I have this for you" she said hardly turning to pass him the note. "I have it memorised, don't worry about giving it back." She muttered before stepping through the portrait hole and making her way to her room.

"Semper gloria et fama tua manebunt." She heard Draco whisper from the left of her just ten meters away from her. She watched from the corner of her eyes as he stepped inside and whispered "Lutra Lutra" to do just the same.

He growled down at the offensive list: the normal essentials, only one pair of robes, ten shirts, and three pairs of jeans, two of slacks, fancy clothing (x2), comfortable shoes, a pair of shorts and a jacket. Oh and an animals that was to be bewitched with a concealment charm the whole time unless delivering to someone who is aware of the charm meaning that Professor McGonagall was going to ask them who, nosy old hag. Draco sighed, if he was really gonna do this, and he was going to do this, then he might as well do it according to the Professors regulation. He lay down on his bed as he bewitched his needed clothes to pack themselves with a wordless charm, in the backpack he kept in the corner of his room. Soon he wandered over to the bookcase, because he never truly followed orders, and picked out a few that he then conjured his wand to pack after his clothes. He soon grew bored of his quite room with just the rustle of clothes being packed away. Sighing he stood and moved to the other side of the room, pausing he suddenly raised his wand and with a flick of his wrist changed the colour of the room. One wall was a forest with a waterfall the opposite water beating against a cliff. The ocean took up the back wall and conjoined with the waterfall, the water from the ocean fuelling the waterfall which fed a river that ran through the forest. The roof he charmed to be a content night sky, full of bright stars, but with another flick made a thunderstorm at the western edge. Content Draco shoved his wand back into his back pocket and closed the door behind him.

Hermione had finished packing, adding a few things that McGonagall didn't mention, like books, magical food provisions and money. She did the same as she had done while hunting _Horcrux_es with Harry and Ron and put an undetectable extension charm on her beaded bag and packed everything that way. Even as she lay down she couldn't sleep, thoughts of the girl fluttering through her mind no matter what she did. She remembered the dreamless sleep potions she had in the bathroom draw from when she had made too many dreamless sleep potions for the Hospital Wing and Mrs Pomfrey had allowed her to keep quite a few. So she either had two options, dreamless sleep potion or hot chocolate. She didn't even have to think, hot chocolate all the way. Slipping on a robe she exited her room and made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Humming to herself, Hermione shot a heating charm at the chocolate milk she made.

"What **are** you doing?" Draco asked from behind her, his closeness scared her making her scream.

"Don't do that" Hermione yelled at him, embarrassed. All he did in return was smirk. "Or what?" He asked, "You'll tell me all about your boring muggleborn life?" he asked, a smirk still resting on his lips.

"Better than sitting with a group of old Slytherins, who have nothing better to than to chit chat about how little they have done all day, or perhaps they talk about how many time your team has lost to Gryffindor and namely Harry Potter for the last seven years in Quidditch?" She countered. A small angry blush rose on Draco's cheeks, his silver grey eyes narrowed at her.

"Hey Granger, I've got a question for you," he walked towards her, backing her up until she was pressed against the wall. "Why isn't the rest of 'the Golden Trio' here?" he asked slyly. "Did they leave you here? Didn't they want you?" his voice was gentle and harsh at the same time, Hermione flinched and her eyes welled with unshed tears. Draco smirked to himself. "Drive away the only people who could tolerate you?" He asked, as he watched she snapped and she looked up at him and with a burst of strength, pushed him away from her.

"What would you know of friends, Malfoy? I have yet to see you care for anything other than yourself." Hermione spat back at him, Draco lost his trademark smirk and set his shoulders back.

"What would you know about me Granger?" He growled at her, "You are never here but still don't have a life, even when you're not at the library you aren't with your friends! So you spend none of your time interacting with people enough to know anything about me!" She didn't wait half a second before replying.

"Like I would need to know more about you, I already know too much for my liking! So just do what you always do and slink away to your room" she shot back at him, her anger rising to new heights.

"I am perfectly content right here, thank you. If you do not like my presence you will have to be the one to leave. With friends like the weasel, you must be good at bowing out. You know, for 'Our King'."

"I will do no such thing, and that song only empowered him to do better so that was another failed scheme." She shouted back at him, unknowingly taking two steps towards him.

"I do not scheme." Draco said indignantly. "I plan and make attempts, half-hearted ones at that, to embarrass you Gryffindors. Although you all do a lovely job of that yourselves." He told her.

"Is that why we win the house cup every year and the Quidditch cup most?" Hermione asked the fuming boy quite innocently.

"As is a Slytherin would compete for such a lowly prize!" Draco scoffed.

"You seemed to mind when it happened!" she remarked, "Perhaps you only cared because you were supposed to!" She yelled at him.

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked sharply. The girl in front of him looked him in the eye.

"You would have done anything to gain Lucius' affections." She snapped.

He looked up at her sharply and pushed her back to start climbing the steps to the portrait hole.

"Never. Mention that name. In front of me. Ever. If you do, I will not be responsible for my actions against you." Draco snapped at her, and with that threatening note he opened and stalked out the portrait door.

All Hermione knew of Lucius now was that her was in Azkaban for the rest of his life and every second day was given an experimental potion to remove the dark mark. The potion was for all those who had been forced to join the Death Eaters, like the Pewters; The Pewters had joined for the safety of their family but had never participated in the horrible activities. The potion had not worked yet and most times killed the Death Eaters from the inside out. A blush rose to Hermione's cheeks and she wondered if she had gone too far.

_'stai scherzando' is Italian for 'you're kidding._

_'Semper gloria et fama tua manebunt' is Latin for Your glory and fame will always remain._

_Lutra Lutra is just the species name of Hermione's __patronus__ otter _


	3. Chapter 3 Of Thoughts and Such

All Harry Potter, its Characters, Settings, Spells, and Awesomeness belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. I however do (sort of) own Georgiana Padfoot.

Draco sighed before stepping back into the Head Dorms. Nothing seemed different and to him that wasn't right. Why would the room get to stay the same if he felt such emotional turmoil inside? He would blame it on Granger, but he was the one who started the fight and she wasn't to know that he despised his father for what he not only did to his mother, Narcissa, but what he did to the whole family. Draco sighed and moved to go down the stairs. The fire was still burning, lighting the room and made the couch look more inviting than it had been before. He sunk into the chair, staring at fire flickering away. Everything was so complicated and he hated it, just last year he had realised that everything he had been taught was a complete lie but that didn't mean that he instantly forgot all he had thought and believed before those days and living with Granger made it all the more worse. She infuriated him to no end, with her knowledge and habits that drove him insane, every day she would come back to the room, do her homework, read for an hour then do exactly what he was doing right now, staring at the fire, before running a bath. She was so predictable it was aggravating. He liked not planning ahead, just having enough time to survey the danger before jumping in. It wasn't his fault that her friends the not-so-smart part of the trio had left without her, he told himself angrily and yet that small part that most people hate hearing replied telling him he needn't have brought it up, even if to annoy her. The Slytherin in the chair sighed and slumped further down into the warmth of the chair, he now understood why this was her favourite chair, ever so comfy and so close to the fire as well. He imagined her to be fast asleep by now, no dreams of murder and hatred filling her dreams, he wished his sleep to be like that, to not see the pain in his mother's eyes, his mother locking and forcing herself in front of a door as to not let the death eaters get to all those locked in the room, and him. Suddenly he shook his head as though to clear it of his memories that would not stop once thought upon. Reaching over to distract himself Draco found himself looking at the blurb of a popular muggle book '_A Tale of Two Cities.'_ He stared at it curiously but quelled the desire to read it in case _she_ came down.

Still he sat there, unable to distinguish the feelings inside. He knew there was anguish and anxiety, excitement and grief but even as he sorted those in his own mind there were more and questions floated endlessly through his thoughts. Before he could stop them, memories were brought to the front of his mind. The time when he was eight and met a young muggle girl who was crying over her cat being stuck in a tree, he had told the girl to turn with her eyes closed three times and quickly used the little magic he knew to climb the tree. By the time the girl had finished he was standing on the tree branch holding the cat. The girl had cried and thanked him profusely for the help before kissing him on the cheek, blushing then running away. Somehow Lucius had found out and he was punished, but his mind was forced to not dwell on such things. Even now when he thought about it, the girl's eyes were unnervingly the same as Hermione's but the teeth were different. Not straight and short as they are but long and with a large gap in the first two, on the young girl it had been endearing.

He shot off the couch and knocked over the coffee table, all the contents; books, tea and ink, went spilling onto the carpet below. His head rush pushed the thoughts and memories out his mind before they could progress to more. His mother seemed to be dealing better than him, distracting herself by shopping or socialising. Thinking on it now, when he was with Blaise and Theo, he was something. Maybe not happy but better than this feeling of nothingness and yet a tangle of emotions at the same time, emotions that seemed to be hidden from even him and that led nowhere.

Draco looked down at the mess he had made and instantly regret the action. The ink that had been left in the well had spilled out and was soaking into the carpet. With the flame the ink looked so like blood, which he had once watched soak into his own carpet, in the one place they called safe a war invaded. He turned away and grabbed his wand out of his robe pocket.

"Repairo" he whispered, pointing to the mess. Everything was the way it was before, except for the ink stain in the carpet. Draco thought the spell hard; even with the most trivial, practice is important. When he reached the top of the stairs, he looked back to see the fire still dancing and the floor free of the once obvious stain.

Draco was startled to see a shape in front of his door.

"Lumos" He whispered and his wand lit up with light. As he approached he could see the form of Hermione Granger asleep in front of his door.


End file.
